


.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..-

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kise gets home after a flight, they will have a very long, passionate love making. It’s habitual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..-

**Author's Note:**

> tbvh, i think an off duty pilot has to go back with the whole crew. kise in this story is an exception. and kise in europe lol. i really love pilot kise, hes really a motivation for someone who studies and researches air law like me. this was actually written in another fandom, i changed the names.

When Kise gets home after a flight, they will have a very long, passionate love making. It’s habitual.

It always begins with two pecks on Kuroko’s lips whenever he opens the door for his lover—after a bright “Welcome home!” with a smile on his beautiful face.

Then Kise will put his hand on Kuroko’s nape and pull the shorter male softly towards him. Their forehead will touch, and their breaths will mingle. After a short while, Kise will peck him first, and then there will be one long kiss with tongues involved, it then will end with two more pecks. And then there’s a pause. At that time, Kise will silently allow Kuroko to take a deep breath because both of them know that after this there will be three deep kisses. Kise will draw circles on Kuroko’s nape with his thumb, and Kuroko will spill moans on his lips, between the kisses. Delicate fingers clutching onto the pilot’s white uniform, noses touching, glassy eyes looking at the other’s darkening gaze. After the three deep kisses, they will pause again. Lips are separated, a thin thread of saliva will connect their parting tongues. Kuroko catches his breath again in the second pause, so does Kise. They will look into each other’s eyes longingly before Kise places three more pecks on his lips, and ends it with another long kiss. There will be another pause, and a small peck. Their foreheads will touch again.

After that, Kuroko will brace himself by hugging his lover tight, a long kiss, a peck, two long kisses. A pause. Three more kisses—by the time they do this, Kuroko will already be desperate to end the ritual. And then a pause again. Two pecks, and it ends with two long kisses. Kise will bit and tug Kuroko’s lower lip softly as a parting gift. Kuroko will tighten his hold and let Kise carry him to their shared bedroom. Bags of souvenirs are left behind the door.

Their bodies will meet. Skin against skin. Mingled breaths, pooling sweats, glistening bodies, blemished skins, and dropping tears. Staining the crumpled, cream coloured sheet. All doors, windows, and curtains are closed. Nothing can be heard but Kise’ lustful groans and hisses, Kuroko’s moans will drip on Kise’ ears like drops of sweet honey, gasps, yelps, cries—and occasionally, silent or muffled screams. Creaking bed, dim light, ignored phone calls and messages, whispers of each other’s names and “I love you”s. Kise will be deep inside Kuroko, Kuroko will be all around him tightly. Their bedroom will reek of sex.

In the afterglow, there will be a pillow talk. Fingers caressing Kuroko’s sides, lingering on his spine, occasionally moving his bangs which stick on his forehead, stroking his soft hair, swiping a drop of sweat on his cheek.

Kuroko will whisper about his days in the kindergarten he works at, like how that Murasakibara kid proposed to him with a ring made out of a cheese snack, or when the Midorima kid cried when another teacher, Akashi, scared him with a picture of ghost because he couldn’t stop whining about his spilt milk, and Kise will response his story with either smile or a kiss on the tip of his button nose, sometimes he softly laughs at how ridiculous the kindergarteners are.

Then it will be Kise’ turn to tell him the stories of the buildings he passed in Milan when he was off duty, the taste of the sausages he ate in Germany, the garden he visited in the Netherlands, the situation around the Eiffel Tower, or how he encountered an old friend in King’s Cross, London, and Kuroko will response him with excited eyes that ask the blond man to tell him more.

After that, they will share kisses, and Kuroko will get up—ignoring the lethargy—from their bed and ask Kise what he wants to eat, only to get “You” as the answer, and then Kuroko will throw a pillow at him. After shower—and some sexy actions in the shower—they will dress up and will cook together in the kitchen. They will eat the food with the continuation of the stories they left on bed or unwarping the presents Kise got from all over Europe.

The night before Kise goes for another flight, they will abuse their bed again with frustrated moans, desperate groans, and Kuroko’s salty tears. Sobs will be heard all over the room, Kuroko’s body will tremble, absolutely in mess, and Kise will try to soothe him by smothering apologetic kisses all over his body to replace “It’s okay”, “I’ll be okay”, “I’ll only be away for two weeks”, “I will definitely be back”, “I’ll take care of myself, so please take care of yourself too” that his mouth cannot vocalise. Kuroko’s chest hurts. Whenever Kise goes, it hurts.

And at the same night, there will be the same pattern of feverish pecks and kisses:

—Two pecks.

—Forehead touching.

—A peck, a long kiss, and two pecks. A pause. Three long and deep kisses. Another pause. Three pecks and a long kiss. A pause again. A peck.

—Their foreheads will touch again.

—A long kiss, a peck, and two long kisses. A pause. And another three long kisses. Again. Two pecks, a long kiss.

—And it always ends with Kise biting Kuroko’s lower lip softly as if to seal the unspoken promises they have made when they made love a few moments back.

The next day, if Kuroko doesn’t have work to do in the kindergarten, he will accompany Kise to the airport. He will try to carry Kise’ bag, and he will insist. And Kise will let him. Before his flight, Kise will steal a kiss from Kuroko and ensure him that he will be okay like he always does.

“I’m a pro aviator.”

“I know.”

And Kuroko will let Kise go to meet his second lover, the plane.


End file.
